smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tradefest!
Tradefest! is the 15th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Culdee, Rh and Endless feel like making breakfast but a mistake caused them to lose their remaining eggs. Because of this, they ask Sunny Funny for some eggs but she won't give them unless for a trade! So Culdee and the others try to get what Sunny wants but one trade has turned into another as they keep accepting trades with people. Will they finally end the tradefest or will this go on till the end of time? (It starts off with Culdee waking up from his bed) Culdee: Ah! Good morning Pensacola! (Culdee grabs his hat and puts it on. He then walks to his kitchen) Culdee: Alright! Time to make me something to eat! (Culdee is about to grab something from the fridge but the door then knocks. He opens it revealing Rh390110478 and Endlesspossibilites 2006) Rh and Endless: Hey Culdee! Culdee: Hey guys! Whats up! Rh: Just thought we would come and visit! Endless: And we also got nothing better to do! Culdee: Wheres MarioFan? Isn't he usually with us? Rh: Oh he doesn't wake up this early! Culdee: Oh! Well anyways, I was just making breakfast! Rh: Thats cool! I'll help! Endless: Me too! I bet breakfast will taste good! Rh: But you don't have a mouth! Endless: Oh. Culdee: Alright, enough sap! Lets just make this damn breakfast! Rh: Alright! (Culdee then lets the two enter) Culdee: Hey Endless! Can you get me some eggs! Endless: Okay! (Endless goes into the freezer) Endless: Nope! No eggs! Culdee: Thats the freezer dummy! Endless: Got it! (Endless goes into the fridge and sees a packet of eggs) Endless: BINGO! (Endless walks the eggs over to Culdee. Suddenly he trips on a leftover pizza roll and falls. The thing goes in slow motion as the eggs slowly fall) Culdee *slow*: Nooooo! Rh *slow*: What the heck? Endless *slow*: Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (The episode goes back into normal speed as Rh grabs all the eggs) Culdee, Rh, and Endless: Phew! (Suddenly Rh then sneezes and the eggs fall on the floor broken) Culdee: GOD DAMN IT RH! Rh: IT WASN'T MY FAULT IDIOT! I JUST RANDOMLY SNEEZE SOMETIMES! Endless: OKAY HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP! Culdee: Agh! What are we gonna do? Those are my only carton of eggs and some of the stores don't even open this early! Rh: Well we could make something else! Endless: How about McDonald's! Culdee: Nah! I'm not in the McDonald's mood! Rh: Well where the hell are we gonna get eggs? (Suddenly Culdee then looks out his window and sees Sunny in her garden with some eggs) Culdee: Sunny! She has eggs! Rh: Well what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go ask Sunny for eggs! Culdee: Alright! (The three exit the house and run to Sunny) Culdee: Sunny! Sunny: Oh hey guys! Culdee: Where did you get those eggs from? Sunny: Oh I just got them from the store yesterday! Culdee: Is there a chance we can have one of them! Sunny: Ooooooh. Sorry guys! But I only have a few of these and I can't get any more! Rh: Well is there at least one thing we can do to get an egg? Sunny: Hmmm? Aha! So you really want this egg? Culdee: YES! I NEED IT! Sunny: Alright well! Here is the thing! I need some more sawdust so I can be able to feed my plants! Culdee: Alright! So all we need to do is get some sawdust! Thats sounds too easy! (It then switches to Culdee, Rh, and Endless walking up to a tree. The three are holding saws) Culdee: Alright guys! That tree over there has the sawdust we need! So all we have to do is- Radish: STOP! (Radish then runs in front of the tree) Endless: The hell? Radish: Don't even think of touching this God damn tree with your saws! Culdee: Radish, what the hell are you doing? Radish: This tree is special to me! I used to run circles around it every time I'm bored! Culdee: Well fine, I guess we are gonna find another tree- Radish: NO! ALL TREES ARE SPECIAL TO ME! Culdee: Well you better tell us where we can find sawdust or we are using your dog house as a substitute! Radish: GAH! Um! Oh! Sonic! He has lots of sawdust! Rh: Well, lets go to Sonic's then! (The three drop their saws and run to Sonic. They then reach his house. Sonic is seen with a bucket of saw dust) Sonic: Stupid Tails telling me to get rid of my sawdust! I love my sawdust! Culdee: Hey Sonic! Sonic: Yeah? Rh: Thats alot of sawdust you have there! Sonic: Well thanks I guess! Culdee: I was wondering if we could have some of that sawdust? We'll give you anything you desire! Sonic: Anything you say? Well my car has been getting a little rusty so maybe you can paint it! Endless: B***h you can paint your own car! Sonic: Okay then! Guess I'm gonna take my sawdust and- Culdee: Wait! We'll paint your car! So wheres the paint? Sonic: What paint? Culdee: The paint we need to paint your car! Sonic: Figure it out yourself! (Sonic runs back into his house) Culdee: Ugh! Where the hell are we supposed to find paint?! Rh: I heard that Boko paints in his spare time! Culdee: Well I guess we are paying Boko a visit! (It then switches to Boko in his room. He is seen drawing a picture of Boko throwing knives at Sunny) Boko: Man, Chef Pee Pee was right about painting being a stress reliever! I already feel the stress coming out of me already! (Suddenly Boko turns around and sees Culdee's face in the window) Boko: GAH! (Boko runs into his closet) Boko: WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS WANT!? Culdee: We need your paint! Boko: F**k no! I love my paint! Rh: Just give us the paint you little flower hating s**t! Boko: NO! Culdee: Let me handle this! Boko buddy, sorry for scaring you. We just want to have your paint. Could you give it to us please? Boko: NO! Culdee: Ugh! How about a trade? Boko: A trade? (thinks) Clams! Culdee: Clams! Where the hell are we supposed to get clams- Boko: NO CLAMS! NO PAINT! Culdee: Ugh fine! Lets go get Boko his "clams"... (It then switches to a sewer hole where Radish is seen coming out with a bucket of clams) Radish: Man! I hit the jackpot getting these clams! (Culdee then comes up while Radish isn't looking and tries to grab the bucket of clams but Radish turns around) Radish: Oh hi Culdee! Culdee: GAH! Um hi Radish! Radish: What brings you here? Rh: We were wondering if we could have your clams! Radish: Sorry guys! I worked hard on getting these but I could use them for a trade maybe? Culdee: Of course! What do you need? Radish: I want an anchor! Culdee: AN ANCHOR! WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! I'm going home! Rh: But Culdee, what about breakfast! Endless: I'm hungry! Culdee: Ugh! Fine! Lets go find this anchor! (It then switches to Murder Man's hideout where Murder Man, Murder Man X, Mega Maid, Spider Man and Ink Brute are planning a heist) Murder Man: Alright! So what we are gonna do is, we are gonna head all the way to walmart, head to the back, Spider Man will distract the gaurds, we will make it in, and take the money for ourselves! Ink Brute: I like this plan! Spider Man: And I am the distraction which is neat! (Suddenly there is a knock at the door) Murder Man X: Who could that be? Murder Man: I swear to god if it's Firestar begging for her job back! (Murder Man opens the door. Culdee is seen dressed up as a tall man) Murder Man: Who the hell are you? Culdee: Oh my name is? Uh! Knuckleheadmcsspazatron. Murder Man: Uh... Mega Maid: Who the hell is this? Culdee: Hey chillax! I was wondering if you have an anchor or something! Ink Brute: I don't know. Spider Man: What are you. You look like a famous guy! Culdee: Well I actually am! You want my autograph? (Suddenly Culdee then falls down revealing that Rh and Endless were carrying him) Ink Brute: ITS THE USERS! Mega Maid: They are probably spying on us! Murder Man X: GET THEM! Culdee: GAH! (The three manage to run with the villains on their tail. They eventually hide in a dumpster near Sportster's Bar) Murder Man X: THIS WAY! (The five run past the dumpster. Culdee, Rh and Endless come out covered in trash) Rh: BLECH! That was terrible! Endless: Well I am happy I don't have a mouth for once because if I did, I would be eating literal junk! Culdee: Whatever! Lets go home and clean ourselves up! After that we continue! Rh and Endless: Got it! (It then switches to an hour later where Culdee, Rh and Endless meet again at the park) Culdee: Alright! It took a while to get the shower running because of those sewer rats but now we gotta focus on trying to get the eggs! Rh: We should tell Radish that we couldn't get the anchor! Culdee: Actually! I have a better plan! (It then switches back to the sewer hole. Culdee walks up to the bucket of clams and looks around) Culdee: Alright! (Culdee grabs the bucket of clams and runs off) Culdee: YES! HAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY GOT THE BUCKET! EGGS HERE I COME- (Culdee then notices that Radish held on to the bucket) Radish: Ahoy! Culdee: *sigh* Look Radish! We couldn't get the anchor! Is there any other thing we can give you? Radish: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. (It then switches to a tennis court where Katy Kat is seen with a tennis racket) Katy: Heads up! (Katy hits the ball sending it to Paula Fox who hits the ball back. The two continue to play while Culdee Rh and Endless are seen hiding in the bushes) Culdee: Alright! That girl has the thing we need! Rh: I still have no idea why the hell Radish wants a tennis racket! Culdee: I don't understand it either! But we need it so we can get our breakfast! (Culdee then sneaks out of the bush. He walks right behind Katy and tries to grab the racket but Paula then notices) Paula: Uh Katy? (Katy turns around and scratches Culdee on the face) Culdee: AGH! Katy: Oh my God! Culdee I am so sorry! Culdee: Its fine Katy! We just need to use that racket! Katy: Well I'm currently in the middle of a tennis match! Culdee: But I need it so I can trade it for some eggs for breakfast! Katy: Tell you what! I'll trade this racket for a nice small pillow! Culdee: WHEN WILL IT END! Rh: Welp! Back to Boko's! (The three then run back to Boko's house. Boko then opens the window) Boko: What the hell do you want? Culdee: Small pillow! Boko: Plums! Culdee: GAH! Whats with all the food! Rh: Plums are good for you Culdee! (They then appear back at Sunny's garden. She is seen pulling plums from a tree) Sunny: I don't understand why you boys want plums all of a sudden! Don't you still want the egg? Culdee: Yes! We need the egg! But we need those plums first! (Culdee tries to grab the plums but Sunny pushes him away) Sunny: Sorry boys! But I worked hard on growing these plums! I need them to make a new cake after stepping on Red and Blue Yoshi's cake! Culdee: UGH! Oh how about a trade! How about a water bottle! (Culdee grabs a water bottle and throws it away) Culdee: Maybe this gold watch? (Culdee throws away the gold watch) Culdee: Or maybe a God damn Yo-yo! Rh: Culdee, we should just give up and go to McDonalds or something! Culdee: Yeah! (Suddenly Culdee looks behind him and sees Sunny playing with the Yo-yo) Sunny: Heh! This is actually kinda fun! Culdee: So plums for Yo-yo?! Sunny: Yeah! I hadn't seen anything this fun since the first time I went to shooting practice! Culdee: YES! (Culdee grabs the plums. They then run to Boko's) Boko: What do you want scrubs! Culdee: We got your plums! Boko: SWEET! Here is the pillow! (It switches back to the tennis court. Culdee gives Katy the pillow) Katy: Wow! Here's the racket! (Culdee then heads to the sewer hole where he gives Radish the racket) Radish: Cool! Here is the clams! (Culdee then goes back to Boko's and gives him the clams) Boko: Heres the paint! Don't waste all of them. I want to make more pictures of Sunny getting what she deserves! Culdee: Um, alrighty then! (Culdee heads to Sonic's house then he, Rh and Endless are seen painting his car) Culdee: And done! Sonic: Perfect! Thanks! (Sonic gives Culdee the bucket of sawdust and Culdee and the others walk away) Sonic: Man! Nothing could ruin my car! (Suddenly a tennis ball hits Sonic's windshield cracking it) Sonic: MY CAR?! (It is then revealed Radish hit the ball with Katy's Racket) Radish: Whoops! (Culdee and the others then give Sunny the bucket of Sawdust) Sunny: Terrific! Thank you so much! Culdee: Nothings necessary! So where is the egg? Sunny: Oh! I almost forgot! (Sunny hands Culdee the egg) Culdee: YES! WE ARE FEASTING TONIGHT BOYS! Rh: Awesome! (Suddenly a tennis ball hits the egg. The episode goes into slow motion) Culdee *slow*: Noo! Rh *slow*: Not again! Sunny *slow*: What the hell is going on!? Endless *slow*: GAH! (Suddenly Sunny catches the egg) All: Phew! (Suddenly another tennis ball hits the egg cracking it. Everyone looks at Radish) Radish: Man I suck at tennis! Culdee: You know what? F**k it! Lets go to McDonald's or something! Rh: Okay then! Sunny: I guess I'll tag along! Endless: Me too! (The four then run to McDonalds. Radish then hits the screen with a tennis ball ending the episode) Trivia * The plot is highly based off of the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, "Who What Where Ed!". * The Cat in the Hat doesn't actually appear in the episode. Rh390110478 just included him in the banner as a gag. Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues